


铃木先生的秘密

by Samarium_AL



Series: 五十岚先生很生气，LDH已经没有什么秘密了 [2]
Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band), 劇団EXILE
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samarium_AL/pseuds/Samarium_AL
Summary: 算是兄弟情吧
Series: 五十岚先生很生气，LDH已经没有什么秘密了 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682758
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	铃木先生的秘密

不加掩饰的笑容、高大的身材、活泼讨喜的性格，听起来是在说金毛，实际上是在描述铃木先生。  
无忧无虑的铃木先生基本上没有苦恼，即使维基百科里被写了“食欲旺盛”，也只是吐槽两句就过去了。和公司里的很多人一样，铃木先生也可以有耳朵和尾巴；和公司里的很多人不一样，铃木先生可以变成一只完整的大金毛。无论是作为犬类的大金毛，还是作为人类的铃木先生，都十分热爱户外运功。跑步、拳击、高尔夫、棒球……样样热爱，样样上手。很多年前，铃木先生还喜欢去森林里探险，直到有一天，他捡到了一只小狼崽。  
小狼崽软绵绵地趴在树上，铃木先生在底下叫了几声，小崽子无动于衷。大概是昏过去了。大金毛状态的铃木先生一咬牙一跺爪，还是爬上了树，咬住小狼崽的后颈，然后飞速回到地面。牙白，心跳过快。  
把小狼崽叼到小溪边，铃木先生检查了一遍，小崽子身上没什么伤，就是瘦巴巴的，大概是饿坏了。  
年幼的川村先生醒来时，天朗气清，惠风和畅。小溪水静静流淌，阳光在水面上活泼地跳跃。听到远处跑来挺大一只动物的声音，饿瘪了的小狼崽还是尽量迅速地爬起来，打算展示自己可爱的小尖牙。  
是一只大金毛，跑到他身边，放下嘴里叼着的狗粮。  
“狼是犬科动物，吃这个应该没问题吧……”铃木先生这样想。  
年幼的川村先生看着包装上“成年犬用”的字样，还是吃了个肚皮溜圆。

“诶！”下班回家的铃木先生，发现自家阳台站着一位少年，正在看远处的风景。少年身上松松垮垮的衣服怎么看怎么眼熟。听见动静，他兴奋地跑过来，跑动中头上冒出了耳朵，身后冒出了尾巴：“Aniki，欢迎回来！”  
随着一份便当，铃木先生消化了前几天自己好心捡回来的小狼崽也是个人类的事情。毕竟，铃木先生再粗线条也能认出来，那对可爱的小耳朵，和那条在自己照料下日益油光水滑起来的小尾巴。  
从这一天起，铃木先生多了个乖巧懂事的弟弟。或许是从小饿了那么多年，弟弟最终也没长到哥哥那么高大，没能穿上刚来那年哥哥兴冲冲按自己尺码准备好的棒球服。但是川村先生的食欲是真的旺盛，并没有传闻中那么能吃的铃木先生看着弟弟吃饭，每每能再添一碗。  
又过了几年，川村先生也进入了铃木先生所在的公司，有了自己的团体，还认识了小猪小猫小兔子们。出道那天，川村先生怀里揣着专辑，还没走到铃木先生家楼下，就看见穿着从黑泽先生那里久借未还的西装的铃木先生，远远地朝他挥手，手里举着一张一模一样的碟片。  
川村先生努力抑制着耳朵尾巴冒出来的欲望，加速冲刺，跳到铃木先生怀里。  
铃木先生一把搂住川村先生，抱起来他，快乐地原地转圈圈。


End file.
